Bartimaeus and Marie
by Dragongirl1202
Summary: Bartimaeus is summoned back to Earth a good twenty years after the main series, to find himself at the hands of a strange girl...
1. Bartimaeus and Marie

Bartimaeus and Marie

After my essence had fully healed, I was quite contented with the fact that the magicians had recorded me as dead. The idea of never being called back was blissfully welcomed. Until, once again, I felt the all too familiar tug of a summons. I appeared as my true self, not bothering with a guise, hoping to scare who ever this was into dismissing me. As I materialized, I tried to start talking but was interrupted by the magician. "Yeah, yeah, you're the great and mighty Bartimaeus, Sahkar al-djinni …" Her sentence was reduced to rambling as she studied my form. I stared gawking at her, no one, not even my more powerful masters (I exaggerate "powerful" for most) interrupted me before I even started talking. All of a sudden her face lit up, "Perfect! Thank you Bartimaeus!"

This is where I completely drew a blank of what to say and turned a djinni version of pale. Only for a fraction of a second, before I regained my voice. For, this tiny little blonde, had shifted into the guise of _me_. Only then she paid me any mind, "Well? Aren't you going to be like the rest of them and ask me questions?" I then shifted into the form of Ptolemy, she did likewise. I took the guise of a raven, so did she. This went on for a while, until she got bored and turned back into the innocent looking blonde. "Seriously," She said "In all of what I've read about you, and, I admit, spied on you, you have never been this quiet!" I was Ptolemy again. "Is that a spell?" Not the smartest thing I've ever said, but come on, a magician shifting forms? She laughed a high pitched laugh and said "Of course not you idiot. I didn't say any words, Duh!" I took a second to gather my thoughts and went on in a more demanding voice, hoping to regain my dignity.

"Alright then, um, first question; what is your name? Second question; if it wasn't a spell then what was it?" She rolled her eyes at me, this girl was starting to really annoy me. "One; even a baby knows not to tell djinni's like us their names, two; I changed form." Well then, this surprised me a bit. "What do you mean "Djinni like us"? By the looks of it you're just a puny, where are we, America?" She nodded her head. "A puny American girl who found an old magic book." I expected her to be offended by the insults, but instead she used my form and said "Well what am I now?" She answered her own question. "A back talking djinni who exaggerates his stories a bit too much." NEVER, had I EVER been summoned by someone so… just… well, I guess you could say… like me. "Except I'm not really a full Djinni, just half." I snorted at this, "How can you be only half djinni? You must be lying, there is no way-" She interrupted me by sighing a long and bored sigh, as if she'd explained this a lot. "I can change form," She took Ptolemy's form and then changed back. "I can fire detonations, spasms,-" She listed all types of attack, making me dodge each and every one, but I'll save you the trouble of reading that. Thank me later. "But" Her eyes lit up in a way that made me only a fraction fearful. She then reached down to some objects in her pentacle I hadn't noticed before. "I can touch iron." She dipped her finger into a bowl of iron filings and pulled it out, dusty but unharmed. She did demonstrations like this with a couple different herbs, too. I had tried to speak but I couldn't. After she had finished with the herbs she said "Now that is a spell" By now I was fuming at this… thing (What else am I supposed to call it?). She turned her head to look for one last item. It was then I noticed how the room seemed untouched, even with a couple layers of dust over everything.

We both heard it, footsteps on the stairs. I saw panic flash on the thing's face. Quickly and expertly she uttered the dismissal spell, and sent me back to the other place, with a lot more questions.


	2. Marie

Marie

After Bartimaeus had been dismissed I quickly levitated the carpet over the pentacles, it was way too lumpy to distinguish the objects in my pentacle anyways, and took the guise of a cockroach. As soon as all six of my legs had touched the floor, the door opened, and Maxim's apprentice, Nico, stepped in. Not the best looking boy either, his nose was too big and his ears faced outwards like a monkey. He had buck teeth and breathed out of his mouth. Not to mention the food stained clothes he always wore. Overall he was disgusting. He scanned the room, and I quickly flipped over to my back. He made a disgusted face when he saw me.

"THERE'S NO ONE IN HERE!"

He shouted down the steps. He was quite tall for only twelve, having almost a full nine inches on me. I heard a muffled voice coming from the kitchen, when it finished, Nico stepped out and started down the stairs.

"LYNN! THERE'S A DEAD COCKROACH YOU NEED TO CLEAN UP!"

Wonderful, now I needed to wait for the maid to go away. Or dispose of her… nah, too risky. What I did was I closed the door and sealed it with a spell I created, that had the same effect as sealing the door with molten silver. When I turned back and lifted the carpet, I discovered that the pentacles were smeared, so much for my non-smear chalk.

After I redrew the pentacles, and had rid myself of the herbs that Maxim could eventually use as evidence as to who broke into his house and stole things, while also summoning an afrit to go on a rampage through his private quarters tonight, and a bunch of other things to annoy the heck out of him. I wouldn't have to worry about it for a couple months even if I left it there. He's not too bright in the logic department. I heard the maid banging on the door, but to no avail. Eventually she left. I mean, why should she care about a dead cockroach in a room no on even used? That and the whispers of that afrit I summoned earlier… Once I finally got around to summoning Bartimaeus again, it was getting dark. He looked some-what glad to be able to ask his questions.

"So… "

"Hurry up and ask all you want, we don't have all the time in the world."

I said, floating up to a more comfortable position.

"About the whole half djinni thing, I have no idea how that would work, so I'm not even going to ask about that. Now why did you even summon me in the first place? Obviously for something, not just to hear me talk, although I am very interesting."

"Well, the thing is, as you already know, I'm not normal. Which means the things I do and the trouble I get into are not normal. I'm in a sticky spot, and knowing about your past, I couldn't think of a better qualified Djinni. I therefore command you to do what I say, when I say it, and without turning it around for your own amusement, which would only get you the red hot stipples, until I decide to dismiss you. Now wait for me outside."

He disappeared, and I walked over to the window at the far side of the room, throwing it open. I climbed up onto the window sill, looking at the ground four stories below me, and jumped. Turning into a falcon at the last second, and flying straight through the third plane defense nexus, leaving it unbroken.


End file.
